


Peter Parker: Boy wonder

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bruce is peter's mentor, Peter doesn't like the avengers, Peter is not spiderman, Peter is robin, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. the battle of New York and the arrival of a new hero

New York city being attacked by aliens, people are panicking. A figure riding his motorcycle threw the bridge. The avenger gathers up to come up with a plan.

" Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Cap explained. Hawkeye noticed a Chitauri soldier aim his gun at Nat.

"Nat watch out." he called out. It was about to fire but the motorcycle crashed into it. Out landed a Boy in red and Green.

"Thanks" Nat said,

"What is going on here?" the person asked.

"An aliens invasion son." Cap said. The person nodded. "who are you?"

"Robin."

"Shouldn't you be in bed." Tony sass.

"Getting ready to say the same thing to you old man." Robin sass.

"Why you little"

"Stark for god's shake the plan." Cap said.

"I like you kid. Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye looks at Tony who grumbles about the disrespect he is getting.

"Right. Better clench up, LEGOLAS." Tony took Hawkeyes to the tower.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up" Cap said. Thor took off and attacked as many as he could. "Robin, you are with me and Nat to stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk.SMASH." Hulk grin savagely and leap to smash as many he can. Robin, Captain America and Black widow fought the Chitauri on low ground.

"So where do you come from?" Nat asked.

Robin took out two birdarang and started slicing Chitauri.

"New York." Robin spin kicks a Chitauri then disables and snaps another arm.

"How come S.H.I.E.L.D. haven't heard of you?" Widow shocked one of them, then took its weapon and started shooting.

"I don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We're the good guys."

"Are you? or you think you do good but really you made things worse." Robin said, as stab a Chitauri in the eyes. Widow was silent but they kept fighting

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Widow said. Robin took out his staff.

"Well, they're not making this easy." Robin commented, as he swung his staff around. He threw some birdarang at some aliens.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Cap said, knocking one of them away.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Nat said, looking at some Chariot.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Cap said.

"Sorry I crashed mine, but I know someone who could help." Robin said, he pressed his comm. Then walk away from the two. "Hey, Can you send a ride, thanks Dad."

" I got a ride. I could use a lift though." Nat said, backs up giving herself a running start. Cap lifts and angles his shield.

"Are you sure about this?" Cap asked.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun" Nat ran at Cap, who used his shield to give her a boost. She jumped and took control of a chariot.

"Hey, good news, I have a ride coming. Hey where Widow?" Robin asked to notice she was gone.

"Don't worry about her. Where is this ride?" Cap asked.

"Oh it coming." Before asked cap he heard the engine running and he turn and saw a tank like car.

"Cap meet the batmobile." Robin said grinning madly.

"Batmobile?"

"What, I didn't name it, plus this was just given to me." Robin hop in. " you coming?"

"I'm gonna regret this." Cap said.

**Time skip**

"I KNEW I REGRET." Cap yelled, hanging on to his dear life.

"Cap. I see the tower get ready for ejection." Robin set the Batmobile on auto pilot.

"What!!!!!, No don't you dare eeeee" Cap was ejected from his seat.

"No wonder Dad likes doing that to unwanted guests." Robin was ejected but used his cape for a safe landing and started to fight more aliens.

"Son, I am never riding with you again." Cap comments, while punching an alien. Robin laughs.

"Cap, I'm going to help Widow. You fine on your own?" Robin asked.

"Good luck, son." Cap said. Robin nodded and used his grappling hook. He landed on the building and he was a widow and some guy.

"Doctor" Widow said,

"Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself." the doctor said,

" It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing" Widow said.

"But we do need to figure out how to stop this." Robin said, making himself known.

"How do you get here?"

"I had a ride." Robin said cheekily, he inspected the machine. "Doc, you know how to stop this.

" I built in a safety to cut the power source." Doctor selvig said.

"Loki's scepter." Widow said.

"Great all we need to do is pull the damn thing out."

" It might be able to close the portal." Doctor Selvig said, he noticed a golden gleam. " And I'm looking right at it."

"Guys listen, I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Widow said to her comm. Robin noticed something.

"Do it!" Cap ordered

"No, wait!" Both Stark and Robin said.

"Why?"

"There is a missile heading to the city."

"The kid right, a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Iron man grabbed the missile and flew to the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Cap said through the comm.

"It's not like he has a choice, Cap." Robin said.

"what the kid said." Tony said. Tony went up the portal, everyone waited in suspense.

"Come on, Stark..." Widow whispered. then a supernova coming toward them.

"Close it." Cap ordered. Both Nat and Robin close the portal. They see Tony falling. Robin was getting ready to save him but hulk beat him to it.

"He did it huh Robin." Nat said, "Robin?" she notices him disappear.

**Location Batcave**

The Batmobile put up and out came Robin.

"You did good son" Bruce Wayne said, coming out of the shadow.

"Thank, oh thank for letting me use the Batmobile."

"Don't mention it, so what do you think of the Avengers. Earth newest heroes."

"There are no heroes, not yet anyway but in time they will be. They just need to learn what they're fighting for." Robin said, taking off his mask.

Please comment


	2. The second meeting and a warning

There was a gun shooting at an abandoned warehouse. A couple of goons were thrown out the window but caught by some wires. Robin was just finishing beating up a thug when another one tried to stab him with a knife but Robin counter it and snapped it in half.

"Arrggg" He screamed in pain but silent with a punch in the face then his head was shoved in a wall.

"Now for the leader." Robin wandered off to the boss. He headed down the hall and found the safe room. "really a safe room." He punched the control panel then hacked it to open the door. He walks in the room and sees the boss sleeping without care in the world. "Dumbass probably thinking that no one will break in here." Robin shook his head and walked up to him. He roughly grabbed the now awake boss then brutally punched him in the face. "Where are the children?" Robin growled.

"I don't know nothin freak." He got kneed in the nuts and punched in the gut.

"Don't lie to me," Robin growled. He grabbed his wrist. "you got to the count of five to tell me. One"

"Or what?" the boss sneered.

SNAP!! Robin snapped one of the fingers which caused him to scream.

"Two"

"Please I don't nothin." He was rewarded with another snap. "Oh god, fine in the freezer."

"YOU KEPT CHILDREN IN THE FREEZER YOU SICK PIECE OF--"

"No No No, it's an old Freezer the piece of shit barely works, look for yourself." The boss said, Trying not to get hit. Not taking his eyes off him Robin opens the door. He turns and sees the children fine but looks hungry and covered in dirt. "See I told ya." Robin glares darkly at him and then slams his head into the wall.

"Yuri, I got the children please send in the ambulance." Robin said in his comm. He was gentle toward them. "Hey it's going to be okay. you're safe now." Robin gave them a smile. The girl walked slowly then hugged him tightly.

Time skip

"The children are safe and making a slow recovery. thank you Robin." The doctor said.

"Just doing my Job Mrs." Robin said. He gave one last smile to the little girl. He walked to Yuri who was putting the final perp in the car. "So how long are they getting."

"If it was up to me, life. But probably less than that good job today boy wonder."

"Please stop calling me that." Robin whined. Why did Matt have to call him in front of the police.

"Never, Daredevil did us a really big favor giving that nickname."

"Yeah, when you see him. Let him know I got 10 foot ready to be shove up his-"

"Excuse me." a voice said, both Yuri and Robin turn to see a man in a suit and Black widow "We need you to come with us. Our boss just asked some questions."

"Listen here you can't just."

"Yuri it's okay, I'll go" Robin said, He went with them to the car. During the ride they both tried to question him there but he refused to budge. Not even Black widow intimidating glare but she was introduced to the infamous Bat glare. Which they both back down. Melinda May commented she wants to learn that glare.

"Okay here we are, Please follow her to the interrogation room." Phil said. Black Widow led Robin to the room. He enters and waits for about 15 minutes. Enter Nick Fury who sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Let's start with something simple, your name?"

"Robin."

"I said your name?"

"Robin"

"Boy, Don't play with me. Right now I am trying to see if you're not a threat now to answer the question."

"Nicholas Joseph Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Former C.I.A. operative funder of the Avengers. should keep going. Oh don't about the Camera and Mic I turn them off as soon as you walk in."

"Was the point? And where did you get that information?"

"The Point was that we all have secrets, and the right shares those secrets. So either use the name I gave you or turn these cameras and mic on to tell everyone every information I got on you. And I mean everyone." Robin threatens.

"Alright, Robin and second one."

"How did you think I got the information."

"You hack us, How?" Fury demanded.

"By passing the firewall and stealing every password I can find. The S.H.I.E.L.D. system is the second easiest thing to hack."

"And the first."

"Stark all I needed was the password. And please tell that moron to change his password."

"And the password?" Fury asked, curious.

"His password: Iron man, His security Password: Password." Robin said, deadpan. Fury was waiting for him to say 'Joking' and tell him the real passwords but realize that Robin was telling the truth.

"You gotta be kidding?"

"I wish I was, anyway I'm only here to give you a warning." Robin said.

"And what that?"

"You compromise."

"By who."

"What was the second monster Hercules fought?" Robin questioned. Fury was taken back by the question but realized what Robin.

"Damn! How?" Fury question. Robin held up a paperclip "Goddammit" Fury muttered. "Ok you're free to go" Robin got up but before leaving "Oh and tell Bruce he did a good job training you" Robin was shocked to hear that. "Yeah I know who he is, But not you when time comes I hope you trust me with it." He held out his hand and Robin shook it then left. "Coulson, Hills my office I got some news."

Please comment


End file.
